fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Fighter 10
This fighter is a member of the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment. Story |-| Season 2= "Worlds Apart" A recent addition to the 2nd Mass, this fighter became a trusted fighter in the 2nd Mass, and went to several missions, and meetings with Weaver about plans. When Tom wakes up from his surgery, after accidentally being shot by Ben, this man is talking to some fighters, and when Tom awakes and starts shaking the 2nd Mass residents hands, he walks up to Tom, greets him and shakes his hand. "Shall We Gather at the River" When the 2nd Mass travel back on the road to Charleston, they start crossing the fixed up bridge that was destroyed by a Beamer before. He is seen multiple times walking around the bridge before crossing it. When the med bus gets stuck in a ditch, this fighter on Weaver's order helps push the bus out of the ditch. On the other side of the bridge, he watches as Tom is blown up on the bridge by Pope, and witnesses Tom later come out of the lake. "Compass" This man arrives with the 2nd Mass at there new camp at the airport carrier. As Avery Churchill's plane lands, this man aims his gun at her. After Jimmy's death, he listens to Weaver's eulogy and places a handful of dirt into the grave. Later he leaves the airport with the 2nd Mass. "Young Bloods" Can be seen walking around the camp. Later when Diego's group arrives, he watches Weaver reunite with his daughter Jeanne Weaver. "Love and Other Acts of Courage" When a explosion is heard in the distance, the 2nd Mass all panic and this fighter runs outside and follows Weavers lead. He later arrives at the new camp at the hospital. "Homecoming" At the new hospital camp, this man attends a meeting with Weaver, Tom, Dai and a few other fighters, as Weaver collapses from the Harness bite, he stands up in shock. After the incident he listens to Tom's speech about leaving for Charleston for Weaver, but they cannot as they have ran out of fuel. After the news that Karen has came back, he runs outside the Hospital to see. "Molon Labe" "Death March" "The Price of Greatness" |-| Season 3= TBA |-| Season 4= "Ghost in the Machine" As the 2nd Mass reach the top of the hill to Charleston, Beamers and Mega-Mech ambush them. He scatters with the rest of the 2nd Mass as the Beamers drop obelisks that deploy a laser fence. As Tom destroys the last Mech, this fighter survives and during the four months that the 2nd Mass is separated, and he is imprisoned in a ghetto camp along with Pope, Weaver and Tom. This fighter is seen in the ghetto camp, moving rubble and witnesses Hal and Pope fight. "The Eye" This fighter is seen sitting on a pile of rubble when Daniel Weaver walks past. "Exodus" This fighter is gathered by Hal Mason and Kaden, and brought into the ghetto's sewer to escape. This fighter successfully escapes the ghetto, with only one death occurring, Henry's. He can later be seen talking with the other survivors during the night. "Door Number Three" This fighter arrives to Chinatown with the other ghetto survivors. At Chinatown, he speaks with the other 2nd Mass fighters. Later, this fighter tries to storm the courtyard with most of the 2nd Mass fighters to kill Alexis, after Maggie tells everyone she is dangerous, however is stopped by the believers of Lexi, and Hal. "Saturday Night Massacre" After Lexi emerges from her cocoon, she walks through Chinatown, and this fighter along with most of the 2nd Mass fighters point their guns at her, however she uses her powers to stop everyone from moving, then puts down Lourdes Delgado. This fighter prepares for the battle with the Espheni, and is one of few fighters that survived when the street was destroyed by a gas leak. He later hides in the fallout shelter with the remaining survivors. "A Thing With Feathers" The next day, this fighter leaves the fallout shelter and helps search for any survivors. Later that night, he sits in as the remaining survivors give a toast to the people who died in the battle. |-| Season 5= TBA Appearances Gallery WeaversFighters.PNG Glen-2x03.PNG 2ndMass1-2x03.PNG 487252_10151106674405358_1868256119_n.jpg Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment Category:Humans Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5